The purpose of this research is to determine the influence of nutrient intake on carbohydrate metabolism. In particular, the effect of the level of protein intake on secretion of insulin and glucagon by isolated rat islets will be evaluated. Studies designed to ascertain the nutritional requirements of pancreatic alpha and beta cells grown in tissue culture are to be initiated.